


Flying truth

by EllieAird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAird/pseuds/EllieAird
Summary: An attack on L-Corp makes some truths come out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so pardon my mistakes. Post 4x01.

“So I talked to Supergirl”

Lena stopped signing the papers and looked at Kara when she heard the blonde speak. The sun made her eyes look lighter than they were and she smiled, even though she was asking about the obnoxious hero.

“Oh, really? Do tell.”

“She told me she went to visit Lillian and saw you there and….”

“Well, she is my mother. Isn’t she? I have the right to visit her. Although our relationship is strained, she still was an important part of my life so why should it matter?”

 Lena cursed herself for interrupting Kara that way, but she knew where the conversation was going. She knew that Supergirl would be suspicious for her visit and would go through her ‘Lena Luthor is like everyone else in her family’ phase again.

She didn’t care, but if that woman wanted to talk to Kara about it, Lena had to defend herself. Having a Super mistrust a Luthor wasn’t new, but Lena would be damned if Supergirl dared to make Kara doubt her as well.

 “Hey, what was that for? Calm down. I was going to say she said it was nice to see you again. She said it was cool to see someone kicking Lillian’s ass, although it was only chess.” Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile “No one was implying anything, Lee.”

“Ha. I’m pretty sure she had some of her friends go through that chess board to make sure I didn’t leave a secret message there or something like that. But anyway, at least she said something nice for once.”

Kara looked like she had been hurt and Lena noticed. The woman cursed herself for the second time. Supergirl was Kara’s friend and if Lena expected the Super to not bash her in front of Kara, then she had to start doing the same. 

“Look, Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just know that Supergirl doesn’t trust me and I’m worried that she might suggest or say something that makes you start second-guessing me as well.”

“She wouldn’t do that Lena. And, for the record, she talked to me about it and said how sorry she was. I know you guys talked and you preferred to keep distance from her, so I’m the one who should apologize. I shouldn’t have brought her up”

 “Just forget what I said. You did nothing wrong, Kar. The thing between me and her has nothing to do with you, so I will stop being a bitter bitch, ok?” Lena raised her eyebrow and gave her a funny look.

Kara laughed at that

“Silly”

“Why don’t you get us some snacks and wait for me near the vending machine? I’ll go give these papers to Jess so she can send them. Brunch is right after”

“Lena Luthor is eating junk food with me? Is the world going to end today? Should I be scared?”

“You’re surprisingly funny this afternoon. But yeah, maybe the apocalypse is approaching and I'm only trying to get one last guilty pleasure” Lena answered with as much sarcasm as she could and started walking, making Kara laugh.

“Well, if that’s the case, before I die today, I want to let you know that no Super, no villain, no human or alien would make me ever ever stop trusting and believing in you. And since I don’t want to hear your stubbornness about that, just tell me if you want chocolate or chips”

Lena couldn’t help not blushing after that statement. She really was in love with her best friend, but she couldn’t tell her that so she just limited herself to answer the question before going to Jess’s desk.

“I would like chocolate very much, Miss Danvers.”

\--

 When Lena got near her assistant’s desk she could see her tired look while she spoke through the phone. The CEO chuckled. It wasn’t the first time Lena had seen her like that. Lena thought that it probably was some old man trying to set an appointment with her and trying to step on the assistant, and Jess, as always, had to deal with his stupidity. Lena reminded herself that it was time for another raise and waited for the call to be over.

“Hey, you. I already told you that if they get rude you just need to tell them that Lena Luthor has no interest in chatting or making business with a misogynist brat.” Jess relaxed after that and Lena smiled while giving her the papers “I already signed them all. Send them as soon as you can and after that, just go home, Jess. I can handle L-Corp on my own today.”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor. I really appreciate that”

“Yeah, I know. It’s Lena, by the way”

The walk from Jess’s desk to the elevator is something that Lena never thought she had to worry about. She saw Kara waiting for her with two bars of her favourite chocolate and moving her arms gesturing her to hurry. She was mouthing ‘I am starving’ with her most dramatic look.

Lena hurried a little bit and got inside the elevator when she heard Kara’s voice

“We don´t have time!” Lena was ready to make a comment about how she was being childish when she heard the screams and the gunshots. Lena froze, she looked at Kara and she was saying something that Lena cold not understand. Her eyes showed fear behind the glasses.

Everyone started running and Kara reached Lena’s arm to make her run with her. Lena’s brain was paralyzed but her legs followed her friend automatically. She saw masked men firing at will and people trying to escape. Her security team responded firing back. Was this her mother’s response to her dirty move with the D.A? Just kill everyone at L-Corp?

Lena’s mind was going miles per hour and what she didn’t know was that Kara was also struggling with her thoughts.

Kara knew she had to get Lena to safety but she also knew she needed to start helping everyone else right now.  While she dragged Lena away from the chaos she kept reminding herself there was nothing wrong with trying to save the woman she loved most, but she couldn’t stop feeling guilty while she heard the scared screams. She had seen the D.E.O's arrival and she knew that L-Corp’s security was doing their job but for how long? She needed to step in, quickly.

 Lena was startled when Kara stopped.

“Kara? Kara, we need to move!”

“Lena. Do you see that door?”

Lena saw the small door that led to a deposit. They needed to hide until Supergirl or Superman arrived, she thought.

“Yes, Kara, let’s go. Now.”

“Lena, go hide in there.”

“Kara?”

“I need you to trust me, just go.”

“But? Kara? We need to hide, Kara.”

Lena started tugging Kara’s arm trying to get her to go with her. She started crying when Kara refused to move. She couldn’t lose her. What kind of stupid plan was Kara thinking about? She tried one more time before Kara pushed her away.

“LENA. NOW.”

Seconds. Just seconds passed when she heard a shot right in front of her and stopped thinking. She saw Kara’s face crippled in fear and teary blue eyes staring back at her when she realized that the only bullet that had been shot rested between Kara’s fingers, right in front of Lena’s chest.

Realization struck Lena and she gasped. Kara’s voice was shaking but Lena could hear her clearly even with all the noise.

 “I’m sorry”

And that was the only thing she could hear the moment she ran to the door and watched her best friend fly out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read some comments and since I don't want to be one of those Supergirl writers that love to make people suffer too much, I decided to continue this story and make you suffer only a little bit. I also took it as an excuse to write about Supergirl :) 
> 
> As always, pardon my mistakes. I try to correct my writing as much as I can but I'm not a native English speaker.

Fear. Rage. Loss. Hate. Love.

Kara couldn’t really focus on only one feeling. As soon as Supergirl showed herself to the shooters, Kara could see the change in their actions. They were scared and she was more than glad.

She knew what had just happened. She had recognized the sentiment in Lena’s eyes. Sweet Lena, the woman who would go through thick and thin for the sake of those she loved, was completely heartbroken and Kara knew. These men and whoever was behind them had made her do that.

These men were the ones that forced Kara to choose between Lena’s safety and her relationship with her or the lives of the people inside L-Corp. These men were the ones that ruined her plans of saying sorry and coming out to Lena in hopes of maintaining their friendship intact.

One of those men had dared to shoot Lena. Her Lena. Her best friend. She knew she needed to be objective, she knew she needed to stick to her morality and understand the bigger picture. Someone was making these men do what they were doing.

But then she saw Lena’s contorted face when she was crying and begging her to hide with her. She saw Lena’s eyes when she realized that Kara was the same woman that had betrayed her and misjudged her. She saw her fingers holding that damn bullet, centimetres away from Lena’s heart, ready to pierce the skin and take life out of the brunette.

And for the first time in her life Kara thought of murder.

\---

Lena was confused. Well, she wasn’t. She was confused because of the situation happening in her company but she was certain of her feelings regarding her best friend’s revelation. Hurt.

She wasn’t surprised. If she hadn’t had any suspicions before, then maybe she would be shocked. But she wasn’t. She was only disappointed.

She was a genius after all, so of course she had had her doubts. She had discovered Sam’s true nature by herself, she had found out Alex Danvers wasn’t part of the FBI and she had also found out the secret organization the older Danvers worked for.

She suspected that Kara was Supergirl. Hell, she was certain that Kara was Supergirl for a while, but when the woman had acted the way she did, she quickly buried the idea.  Lena knew her best friend wouldn’t use James to search her private vault. Lena was sure that Kara would have never suggested that she had kryptonite to hurt Supergirl. It was impossible for Kara, so gentle and humble, to have that serious God complex Lena so hated.

But there she was. Trapped in a tiny room while Kara- was that even her real name?-  was fighting evil. She had always trusted reason. She had always put her brain first and her feelings second like a Luthor would do. The leads always pointed at Kara, but, for the first time, she let her heart decide. Lillian always said that being in love was the beginning of someone’s downfall and now she finally understood.

She felt the tears falling again. She was certain the bullet hadn’t touched her but the pain in her chest felt unbearable.

She heard all the noises in the outside. Chaos, then screaming, then the building got quieter and then silence. That’s exactly how she felt. Anger, hurt, disappointment and now, there was nothing.

\---

If someone had to describe Supergirl they would say she was the epitome of mayhem. Kara had abandoned the idea of killing all of them but she wasn’t going to settle with throwing them away with her breath or just taking their guns away. She wanted them to feel real pain, real fear and everything she was experiencing.

The only thing people could see were laser beams shooting out of Supergirl’s eyes while she flew. Kara was on a rampage.

She managed to catch a glimpse of Alex and felt proud of the way she was commanding the D.E.O agents perfectly while she was handling some bad guys on her own. The team had split and while some of them where taking out the shooters, another section of the team was evacuating the civilians that had been caught in the chaos.

A feeling of satisfaction started growing in her chest seeing that they got the situation under control but it wasn’t long until she felt the need to throw up. Now that most people had been evacuated and those men that still were keeping up the fight were less, she had perfect vision of every corner. Kara saw some bodies lying down in the floor, the few innocents that had been shot first. People that weren’t supposed to die today.

She only thought of the possibilities.

 If she hadn’t been there with Lena. If she hadn’t stopped the bullet, Lena would have been part of that group. She imagined Lena’s body in the floor next to them, she could have _died._

She felt her blood boiling again.

 If she hadn’t been with Lena. Maybe she could have saved those people that were there. They weren’t guilty. It wasn’t their fault that Kara had taken some precious time to try to get Lena to hide without revealing her secret. It wasn’t their fault she had that stupid secret. If she had… _Rao, if she only had flown Lena out._ Lena would be safe and the civilian casualties would be less, she was sure.

She heard a blood-curling scream. Was it herself? She couldn’t know. The pain started in her head and she understood that the image had affected her. But when the pain spread out and she started falling she knew it was something worse. This was Kryptonite. There was Kryptonite in the air.

Of course someone would take advantage of that one minute of distraction and guilt. She saw everything green while she was falling down and the gunmen took the opportunity to leave.

“SUPERGIRL”

She heard her sister scream and as soon as she hit the floor she felt one familiar pair of arms surrounding her.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. They’re gone”

The Kryptonite was already fading from the air and Kara could feel her strength coming back slowly. Luckily, they had used the substance as a distraction. Alex got up abruptly and stood in front of her when Kara heard two loud shots.

Kara saw how the man died instantly after an accurate shot from her sister’s gun. But when she realized that the green bullet aimed at her never arrived, she knew exactly what was wrong.

“Alex!”

When Alex fell, Kara took her in her arms. Alex was alive, but her face showed all the pain she was experiencing. Kara felt sick because of the Kryptonite of the bullet but was quick to scan her sister’s body in order to find it and see if there were internal damages.

Some agents ran to her side.

Kara was sobbing.

“She’s ok. She’s, she’s- just losing blood. We need to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. Now.”

One of the guys spoke while the others were taking Alex away to get her medical attention.

“We’ll handle her, Supergirl. You need to find Miss Luthor. This attack was directed towards her, we’re certain. Make sure she’s safe”

Kara turned her head to the door she had left Lena in. Her x-ray vision was still on and she felt another sharp of fear go through her. Lena was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! We're not done yet, one more to go. Comments are appreciated and encouraged, I would like to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than the first two chapters and firstly I had decided to divide it, but, nah... Enjoy.
> 
> As always, pardon my mistakes :)

Kara was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

The first two weeks had been madness. The news had had Supergirl’s face everywhere and the survivors had given their statements claiming how the hero had managed to save them and how she had used her powers to take down dozens of men that were shooting all over the place.

She wanted to feel good for the lives she had saved. But honestly, she didn’t care. Her morality told her that no life is worth more than the other, but, honestly, she would trade all of those lives if that meant having Lena back in her life again. What good was saving everyone if she hadn’t saved Lena? Who cared about saving the world when her world had vanished?

She could only compare the feeling of losing Lena to seeing Krypton’s explosion. She had everything and seconds later, she didn’t.

She let the DEO handle most emergencies those two weeks while she focused in looking for Lena’s heartbeat. Kara had flown over National City and Metropolis trying to find any trace, she even asked Clark to help her but both had been unsuccessful. She mourned.

When she saw the leader of the anti-alien group on the TV the second weekend after the attack, she broke a few walls in the training room. Her rage got the best of her and she needed to let that go, because, if she didn’t, she knew that she would go and end him. The DEO had caught him and dissolved the group of terrorists.

When the leader spoke, he explained his reasons. He said that they had targeted Lena Luthor for her attempt to hide alien’s identities with the image inducer that L-Corp had created, but they weren’t prepared for the fight with Supergirl.

“No one had ever seen her use that amount of violence. We weren’t ready to kill her. Our target wasn’t her head” he said.

Kara scoffed. She kept throwing punches and breaking things when she heard the news lady speak:

“The man expressed his disappointment for not being able to kill our Supergirl after subduing her with Kryptonite and regretted the fact that the group couldn’t find Lena Luthor. But he warned the city to get ready, because the group would strike again”

 Kara froze. They didn’t have Lena. They didn’t kill Lena. She started thinking about all the places she could be hiding, then about all the people that could possibly have taken advantage of the situation to snatch her from her hiding spot.

Kara was not 100% sure Lena was alive, but she had hope and when L-Corp resumed their activities, 2 weeks and 3 days after the incident, Kara had the certainty she was looking for.

\---

2 weeks from the incident she realized Lena was alive. And 2 weeks later, Kara understood that Lena didn’t want to be found.

As soon as L-Corp opened its doors, Kara went there and found Jess. She got her smile ready and said “hi” to the assistant. Jess was really polite and greeted her with a smile as well, but, as soon as Kara asked about Lena, her expression changed.

“Uh... Yes. She’s a- she’s fine.”

“Well. Where is she?”

“Look Kara. You know that I respect you and that I really like you, but Lena sent specific instructions. I don’t know when she’s coming back and I don’t know what happened between you two either. She told me she didn’t want to be bothered unless it was an emergency and she also told me to revoke your permission to come to L-Corp without an appointment”

“Oh, ok. Thank you, Jess. I’m sorry for the interruption”

That night Kara flew over L-Corp and she continued to do so every single night. Hoping to see the lights from Lena’s office shine bright. One month had passed. Still nothing.

She had talked to James, he told her that Lena had broken up with him but they were still friends. Besides that he didn’t tell her much and she understood that he respected her privacy. Lena was actively avoiding her and preventing Kara from looking for her.

“Look, Kara. Whenever she’s ready, she’ll come back. Ok? She’s fine. She’s safe. That’s all you need to know for now.”

\--

She stopped all of her thoughts about Lena and focused on Alex who was punching a bag in the training room. She faintly smiled. Alex was getting better.

Kara entered the room clapping loudly.

“Rao save Alex Danvers. Defender of kryptonians, master of knocking out punching bags”

Alex ran laughing towards her and held her tightly.

“I love you, dork”

 Even after all these years, Kara felt safe in her big sister’s arms. She had been her greatest support with everything that had been going on.

“I love you too, Al.”

She flew away. Ready for night patrol, as usual. She sat at the top of the building in front of L-Corp, like every night for a month.

Alex loved her deeply.  Her friends loved her. National City loved Supergirl. Everyone cheered for her. But no matter how hard she tried, Kara wasn’t happy. Why should she care if everyone liked her when the woman she wanted to love her despised her? It was like the dark spiral of guilt again. She wouldn’t care if everyone hated her tomorrow, if that meant that Lena would love her as much as she loved the youngest Luthor.

Kara had always put Lena’s happiness first. She hadn’t cared that she was interested in Jack or that she started dating James. She just wanted to see Lena smile and if the role she was supposed to play in Lena’s life for that to happen was the best friend one, then she would gladly do it. But then she messed everything up.

Kara’s eyes glanced rapidly towards Lena’s office when she saw the lights. She focused her hearing and listened the familiar heartbeat she had been missing.

She had been a coward. But now it was the time to take responsibility for her actions.

\----

Although she had been handling her work abroad, Lena knew she needed to confront her problems and go back to National City. When she saw her office again, impeccable, it seemed like nothing had ever happened.

She poured herself a glass of Scotch and started wandering around. She pretended like she went there to get some paperwork. In reality she just hoped to see Kara. Her month away had cleared her mind in various things.

 Lena broke up with James. It wasn’t fair for him to be with a woman that was busy loving someone else throughout the relationship. Lena didn’t see herself in his future plans and she didn’t want to interfere in his life that way. They had ended up as friends and James was understanding of her decision.

Lena had also made peace with herself. She had stopped blaming herself for every ruined relationship she had had. Of course Lena loved Kara and maybe she didn’t fully understand why her ‘friend’ had thought that betraying her was a good idea, but Lena realized that the only thing that mattered was that she always gave everything she could. Lena had opened up herself and gave her love without second thoughts, without asking for anything in return. She felt and she loved wholeheartedly, without any secrets and that made her the bigger person.

She stared at the night sky from her balcony while taking another sip. She really looked like an alcoholic, with the bottle and the glass but she didn’t care. Some minutes passed before she heard someone swiftly land and she spoke.

“Took you long enough”

“I should be the one saying that, Lena”

“You really do have some guts of steel to dare coming here after everything. I appreciate that, Kara. Or should I say Supergirl? Or what’s your real name again?”

“My real name is Kara”

“Oh, lucky me. I thought you had been lying about that too”

Kara felt the air stuck in her stomach when Lena turned to see her with piercing green eyes. Kara smiled dryly. They looked so much like Kryptonite in this moment that maybe that’s why everything hurt so much.

“So, Kara. Are you going to stay there all night or are you going to say something?”

“I’m sorry”

“Hm, I have heard that before”

Kara shifted uncomfortably and faced her ex-best friend. She hoped that the suit gave her the confidence she needed.

“But I am truly sorry, Lena. Everything just slipped out of my control. I wanted to tell you for so long, I really did. But there was always something on the way. The DEO, Alex, Eliza, all these people that loved me telling me that I needed to keep my identity a secret to keep everyone safe.

I couldn’t tell you and yes, it partly had to do with you being a Luthor but--“

Lena was going to open her mouth, her eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and pain

“—let me finish! I need you to listen to me”

Lena settled with staring at her coldly.

“When I met you as Supergirl, Lena, I rescued you from an attack. You were scared, and Superman was there to help me. Then the gala. Then the press conferences. Then the plane. You shouldn’t carry your brother’s sins. I know it and you know it, but some people don’t. You were always in danger because you’re Lex’s sister, the Luthor last name makes you a walking target.

Imagine if someone found out you were also close to a Super. Alex was kidnapped because she knew and to some extent most people that know who I am have been in danger because of it. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.

When I finally had enough and tried to confess, someone gave me another advice. They said that maybe I was just trying to liberate myself from the guilt but I wasn’t thinking about what was best for you.

I wanted to protect you, Lena”

“Protect me, huh? Protecting me would have been telling me this before so I could take my precautions. Protecting me would have been trusting me when I said I had no more kryptonite, because you knew how devastated I would be when I found out all of this.

You know what? If I had known your secret then maybe you could have just taken me out of L-Corp in seconds and going back instantly to help. You wouldn’t have wasted time with me while trying to keep your secret. Maybe Alex wouldn’t have been shot. Maybe people wouldn’t have died!”

Lena knew this was a low blow but she wanted to make sure that Kara understood each word. She did and teared up a little bit.

“Stop”

“Now you want me stop, Kara?  I don’t think so.  See, you could have told me this before.

Or better yet if you thought that it was for my protection, you could have just stayed quiet while you respected me, my lab, my personal relationships and my boundaries. You didn’t.

It could have been different. If you weren’t so selfish, so judgemental. I trusted you Kara, I gave you everything I had. I opened up to you and you were lying to me for so long. We could have been so much more.”

 

“More? You wish you knew about that. My entire life is based on a stupid fight with myself. I wish I could have done more, I couldn’t. I wish I could be more… human, I can’t! You know what, you’re right. I’m selfish.

I came to this world unwillingly. Holding powers I didn’t ask for. I had to limit my feelings, my strength, my speed, my knowledge, everything. I can’t completely be an alien in this planet but I also can´t completely be human neither.

So yeah, I allowed myself to be selfish. I wanted to act like a human can. I wanted to make mistakes like a regular woman without being scolded like a little girl. I wanted to have things for me and only for me.

They have always expected me to be a role model. Little Kara does nothing wrong. They expected me to act godly-like when I’m just a regular person that happens to have powers. Then everyone complained because I had a God complex, but you know what?

I was scared. I allowed myself to be scared. And I snapped. Like an animal that’s being threatened. That had nothing to do with you and everything to do with myself. I was scared and the minute I showed that I could also make mistakes, you too were disappointed with my actions.

I’m not justifying them, I know I messed up. But I didn’t make those decisions from a rational point of view. I didn’t say the words I said to purposely hurt you. I was scared, Lena.”

Kara could see Lena’s eyes were changing and her position was more relaxed. Kara didn’t want to let her speak before she was done, she needed to let everything out if she ever wanted Lena to trust her again.

“You were—are my safe place, Lena Luthor. You were happy with Kara, a regular reporter and didn’t care about Supergirl. You allowed me to be rude, to act like a child, to make mistakes and the only moments I could be entirely normal had always been with you.”

Lena responded almost immediately

“You just needed to be honest, for God’s sake! I didn’t like anyone seeing me as just another Luthor, so I could have just ignored the fact that you were another ‘Super’. For once I had someone that liked me back. I had a true friend, I told you things I hadn’t told anybody. I just expected the same honesty from you!”

Kara sighed. She really underestimated Lena sometimes.

“I’m far from perfect, Lena, but I felt like I was perfectly normal with you. As Supergirl I should always think about everyone else but me, yet when I was face-to-face with the decision of saving you or the chemicals I was ready to drop everything to catch you, because you’re way too important for me.

I should have thought about the civilians, but truthfully when we were in L-Corp I could only think of getting you to a safe place.

I should have been loyal to my friends but I couldn’t hear them speak about how you were evil because I didn’t believe them. ”

Kara started crying and Lena saw her inhaling deeply, like she was taking the courage to say something else. Something more.

“And you know what the worst part is, Lena? I shouldn’t have loved you with my entire heart when I was dating Mon-El. I shouldn’t have been envious of James every time I saw you kissing him! I shouldn’t have been greedy and want more than what you were willing to give me.

And the truth is that if I was as holy as people like to think I am, I should regret all those things.

But guess what? I don’t care. Supergirl is not supposed to be greedy, selfish or envious, but Kara Danvers --no, Kara Zor-El has every right to be. You have always been an exception. Our whole Luthor/Super relationship was an exception since the very first day. My irrationalities are not mistakes. I don’t feel guilty about making exceptions for the woman I love the most. Because I can also be human.

So yeah, hate me if you want. I’m in love with you Lena Luthor and I have always been and if I could turn back time and spare you from all this suffering I would. I needed someone to be Kara and only Kara with. Maybe things didn’t happen as I wanted them to happen. My actions were despicable and I know that. But, Lena, you have to believe that I never ever intended to hurt you on purpose.”

Lena took a moment to understand everything Kara was saying. She had never seen the blonde that way. Kara was truly broken. She took another sip and tried to take on all those confessions with her whisky. She passed Kara the bottle and watched the blonde make a face of disgust when she felt the taste of alcohol hit her.

“So Kara Zor-El, huh?”

“Yes”

“Kara, I-“

“It’s ok, Lena. You really don’t have to say anything. I deserve it. I didn’t come here to beg for your forgiveness or ask you to pretend that nothing happened. I came here selfishly, as well. I needed to know you were fine and I needed to let go of everything. I understand if we can’t be friends anymore, but I needed to be completely honest with you before you decided to shut me out forever.”

“But I want to say some things.”

Kara looked up and saw Lena. She had a softer expression.

“I won’t forget this, Kara. I never will. You’re a liar and you’re selfish—“

Kara let a sob escape

“-- but I can also be like that. If something separates me from the Luthors is my ability to forgive, you know? Sometimes it is really hard but, at the end of the day, it is worthy. Look at my mom or Lex. They’re both rotting in prison because they’re vengeful. I don’t want to lose my life hating on someone. Especially not you.

As much as I would like to blame you for everything and hate you, it would be hypocritical of me to say I don’t understand that sometimes we can make decisions without being rational. That sometimes we think we’re doing the right thing but don’t stop to consider that maybe it is not like that.”

Lena saw Kara looking up at her. Face full of tears and blonde hair all over the place. The only thing she hated was the fact that no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t hate her. She dared to tuck some of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“I broke up with James and I suppose you already know that. I really care about him, Kara, but I don’t love him. I also did something he specifically told me not to do for his sake. I thought it was the right thing, but apparently, for him it wasn’t. He forgave me though and expected us to move on, but that’s the thing…  I have always been expected to be someone I’m not.

I know what you feel. With you, I also didn’t have to hide. I’m angry, Kara, and I won’t add to the lies and say that I trust you like I used to. It will take time for me to heal. I should be screaming and telling you to go but now that we’re being honest and we’re talking about exceptions. I can make an exception for Kara Zor-El. I’d like to know her better.”

“You already do. I have always been myself with you. As real as I could be.”

“But I’m pretty sure that there’s a lot more to her story that being adopted by the Danvers. Don’t you think?”

“I guess so.”

 “I haven’t been completely honest with you either, Kara.”

“Are you a Worldkiller?”

 “I wish. I would’ve been able to punch you in the face when I wanted to.”

 They both laughed and for some reason it felt like everything was normal again. Lena knew she had to be serious to confess herself. She took a deep breath and stared at Kara before talking again.

“Kara. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No. I really love you.”

Kara was startled at her words

“What?”

“One of the reasons everything hurt so much.

My heart broke, but, before you, I didn’t know what it was like to truly love. I would go through some heartbreaks all over again if it meant to feel my heart thump crazily when we’re near each other.

Loving is amazing and I’m so sorry that my family will never be able to experience that. But, even though is amazing, the best part is knowing that the person you love the most, actually loves you back.”

Kara was crying again but Lena sensed that these tears meant something else. She had seen Kara’s eyes, she knew everything she had said was the truth but she wanted to push her some more.

“You really fucked up, Kara. I have, too. But that is one indicator of how human we can be.”

“Well, if you let me, I could change that for you. Lena, I swear I can change. I’ll be whatever you want me to be. ”

“I don’t want you to change, Kara. I want you to be whatever you truly are. If you promise to be always honest with me I can take any other thing you might have. I want to love the real you, not the Super version of you. And I expect you to love me the same way. Not like a CEO and certainly not like a Luthor, just like Lena. With all her insecurities, her contradictions and her mood swings.”

Lena looked up at Kara and she seemed different now. She was blushing and she had this brightness in her eyes that screamed hope. They were not perfect, but they sure were willing to try.

“So what does this means?”

“It means that we’ll work to rebuild our relationship. See where that takes us.”

“I’m more than fine with that”

Lena smiled until she heard some police sirens down the road. Kara immediately looked for the sounds.

“Uh.. I need to—“

Lena went up to her a pressed a light peck on her lips

“Go save the world, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really don't see Lena going evil and I also don't see her actually hating Kara. I hope the writers take into consideration Lena's development throughout the show when they decide what her reaction will be.
> 
> Long live Supercorp!
> 
> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I really think that, because of the promo for 4x02, Lena could finally find out that Kara is Supergirl. Kinda what made me write this. Hope you liked it, and if you don't hate me for it then let me know what you think.


End file.
